battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Filibuster Obstructa (Alien/Floating)
Filibuster Obstructa is an enemy that appears in Cats of the Cosmos Chapter 3. If it succeeds in firing its attack, it's an instant game over, no matter how high the cat base health is. It appears in its own special stage that works not unlike Zombie Outbreaks, albeit in Cats of the Cosmos, and it is only available once Big Bang Ch 3. is completed. Dictionary English Version After millennia lost among the stars, a strange force once again wreaks havoc on the Galactic Cat Empire. The chaos it wields may rewrite the laws of reality... Enemy Star Filibuster looks like Evangelist Cat, only blue, and it fires a ball of energy, instead of one that looks similar to Bahamut Cat’s attack. When it is charging up its attack, it will start as some sparks of energy, then turn into a ball getting bigger and bigger, eventually sucking in planets. Afterwards, it fires the orb into the ground, causing a massive explosion, which will cause an instant loss, regardless of where the attack was fired from. Star Filibuster has 200 knockbacks, meaning it is easy to knock it back and force it to start charging its attack over and over again. Its attack animation is 40 seconds long, giving players ample time to interrupt its attack. Despite its enormous health pool of 2 million, its high knockback count means that once a cat gets close, only 10,000 damage is required to send him flying back. Strategy Star Filibuster spawns with a Kid Tappa, which can be ignored, as it doesn’t do much damage to the cat base. Once enough money is accumulated, summon Awakened Bahamut along with other cats that are effective against aliens. Don’t use wave cats, as he is immune to wave, (which means the Cat Cannon can’t stop its attack) and don’t send out a bunch of warp resistant cats, it can’t cause warp. Several enemies will spawn to assist Star Filibuster, including Bun Bun Symbiote, Shadow Boxer K, and a Bore. They largely function as meatshields for Star Filibuster and players must build an effective multi-purpose lineup to deal with these threats before Filibuster launches its attack. Megaphroditie and Oni Hayabusa are excellent ubers for this stage. Fishman Cat and Seafarer Cat are effective super rares. Star Filibuster's range is 50-4050, meaning he will destroy the cat base no matter where it is if its attack fires off. When it starts charging its attack, don’t worry yet, it will take some time. But when it starts sucking planets in, that’s the warning sign that its attack will soon go off in 15 seconds. Sniper the Cat is very effective against Star Filibuster, as it's able to continuously interrupt its attacks. It is possible to cheese the stage as Star Filibuster will stand at his minimum LD range of 50 to the cat base. This results in standing in front of kid Tappa, so you can use the Sniper-powerup to continuously attack Filibuster, knocking him back and killing him eventually. Sniper-powerup attacks every 10 seconds, which would constantly disrupt Filibuster's 40 second attack animation. However, PONOS will patch this cheese method in V8.3.3 by making his minimum LD range 300, which would cause him to stand behind Kid Tappa regardless. So if you want to perform this cheese method, either quickly finish COTC Chapter 3 or don't update your game until you complete this stage. Stats Category:Alien Enemies Category:Floating Enemies Category:Cats of the Cosmos Enemies